villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malcolm Graham
Detective Malcolm Graham is the main antagonist in the first season of the comedy-drama TV series, Lucifer. He is a corrupt LAPD homicide detective who was shot and killed by Dan Espinoza. After being brought back to life from Hell by Amenadiel, Malcolm then lost his sanity and became obsessed with not returning to the underworld, going on a killing spree in the process. He was stopped and killed at the hands of Chloe Decker. He is portrayed by Kevin Rankin, who also portrayed Kenny in Breaking Bad. Biography Past Getting Shot Malcolm was meeting up with some gang members while a police sting operation was in effect. He spotted fellow detective Chloe Decker watching him, and before he could react, he was shot by detective Dan Espinoza and fell into a coma. Chloe Decker believed he was in on the take, but the other cops didn't think so and didn't look into it. For many months, the department praised Malcolm as a hero and his wife Mel started loathing Chloe for assuming that he was corrupt (which was ironic considering the Chloe was actually correct). Waking Up After many months in a coma, Malcolm was then forced to be placed onto life-support, leaving his family to decide that he should die since there was nothing that could be done. However, after failing numerous times to ensure that Lucifer would finally return to Hell, Amenadiel visited his hospital room as his family had his life-support machine turned off. As the family grieved over his death, Amenadiel put his hand on the window and his heart started beating again, much to the amazement of his family and the doctors. Deal with Amenadiel Framing His Partner With the the precinct now aware that Malcolm has survived his gunshot wound, he was thrown a celebration party. After Chloe and Dan arrive. Malcolm meets Chloe to explain that whoever shot him dead clearly does not have a problem shooting cops. Malcolm, knowing that Dan was the cop who shot him, practised his partner, Anthony Paolucci's, handwriting to create his suicide letter and killed him to set him up as the one who shot him instead. Meeting up with Dan, he confesses that it took him a long time to write the note and that he knew Dan shot him. When asked why he didn't reveal him as the true culprit, he says that he wants to work with him for his own intentions otherwise he will start talking, therefore blackmailing him. Trying to Kill Lucifer to be further added... Killing Spree "Honouring" Lucifer to be added... Framing Lucifer to be added... Death to be further added... Personality Before his brief lapse of death, it is implied that he was a corrupt and amoral cop, working with gangsters and Los Angeles's underground as an informant. Since his resurrection by Amenadiel, Malcolm is shown to be devious and unchecked, even admitting himself that his time in Hell left him deranged. He is psychopathic, killing whenever he sees an opportunity to use it, such as when he killed his own partner and framed it as a suicide as a favour to Dan. He is seen stuffing his face with platters of food and acting out various, hedonistic impulses, implied to have been due to the starvation he faced during his period in Hell. Despite whatever apathy he has for authority, he does honour whatever agreements he has with those he bargains with. He hatches a scheme to kill Lucifer and frame Dan for his murder when told to kill him by Amenadiel, only to decline when Lucifer tells him that angels do not have any control over a soul's fate, nor are they allowed to kill mortals. He then proceeds to kill Satanists Rose Davis and Corazon with the intentions of framing Jacob Williams for them out of a twisted sense of loyalty to Lucifer, thinking that Lucifer would appreciate killing "frauds". Victims *Anthony Paolucci - shot in the head *Rose Davis - stabbed in the chest *Mike "Corazon" Carey - stabbed repeatedly *Jacob Williams - shot in the head and framed Lucifer for the murder *Amenadiel - attempted via stabbing him with one of Maze's Demon Blades; later healed by Maze *Trixie Espinoza - abducted and threaten to kill; later released after Chloe complied *Lucifer Morningstar - shot in the chest; however was later revived by God *Chloe Decker - attempted; stopped by Lucifer Morningstar Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" (mentioned) *"Sweet Kicks" (mentioned) *"Wingman" *"Et Tu, Doctor" *"A Priest Walks into a Bar" *"Pops" *"St. Lucifer" *"#TeamLucifer" *"Take Me Back to Hell" Season 2 *"Everything's coming up, Lucifer" (mentioned) Season 3 *"Off the Record" (mentioned) *"Infernal Guinea Pig" (mentioned) Trivia *Since the season premiere "Pilot", it was widely assumed that Amenadiel would be the first season's main antagonist and Malcolm was the secondary antagonist. However, since "#TeamLucifer", the reveal of Malcolm's true colours and goals showed that he was, in fact, the true main villain. *He was in Hell for a short period of time before being brought back to life. However, it felt like an eternity for him. His punishment consisted of being starved, due to his hunger for life. This included denying him access to food, water, people, and entertainment. Navigation Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Serial Killers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Fighter Category:Malefactors Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Male Category:Incriminators Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Deal Makers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Addicts Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Perverts Category:DC Villains Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Liars Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Revived Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Damned Souls Category:Spouses Category:Friend of the hero Category:Vengeful Category:Comic Relief